


Only Mine

by Merlinites



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinites/pseuds/Merlinites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possessive!Arthur. Sexy times. Need you ask more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh so pretty much this is just my take on Merthur sexy times. It got a little more ... explicit and sexy but then I got nervous about posting it. So yeah. MERTHUR SEXY FUN TIMES.

All my mind could concentrate on was the feel of his hips pressing into my lower back. He had me pinned against the wall, hands above my head, face resting against the rough plaster. I could have been thinking about his breath on the back of my neck, or his lips on my shoulders but the only thing my mind could wrap itself around was those hip bones and that pleasurable feeling I got from knowing my skin would probably bruise because of it.

When those hips moved against me, I gasped.

“Arthur!” I moaned.

He laughed breathily, the sound cascading down upon my ears. “Do you like it like this, _Mer_ lin?”

“I like everything with you.”

He flipped me over then, but my hands were still suspended above me. I wanted to reach out and touch him. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, and trace shapes on his skin. Instead, I leaned back against the wall, and drank in his beauty with my eyes. He saw my appraisal, and grinned.

He pressed forward, and now his hip bones were pressing just above my own. I don’t know what it was about those damn hip bones.

Arthur moved his hips again, grating them against mine. I groaned, and leaned forward for a kiss. He shook his head, pulling slightly out of my reach.

“Uh-uh-uh,” he taunted, waving one finger in front of my face.

I snapped my teeth in an effort to bite it. There was his grin again.

“You said that this was just sex, Merlin. Kisses are not included in that arrangement.”

I huffed, shaking my head. “It was never just sex with you.”

He titled his head to the side, narrowing those blue blue eyes at me. If I could, I’d throw myself into those eyes, and swim in them until the end of time.

“Never just sex, you say? But what about that time you threw me out of your apartment because your boyfriend was at the door?”

“I do not,” I growled, “have a boyfriend.”

“Would you like one?”

Not if it wasn’t you, I thought. Instead of saying that out loud, I simply stared at him.

“No?” he asked, leaning in to breathe the word in my ear.

I shivered at the contact. How had he learned to reduce me to his willing servant so easily? How had I let my well constructed guard down so easily?

“No?” he repeated, and followed it with a kiss to my clavicle.

A breathy moan escaped my traitorous lips. Arthur pressed his hips against me again, hard.

“ _No, Merlin_?” he asked, voice deadly.

“Only if it was you. Only you,” I managed to say through the haze of longing flooding my senses.

His hand curved around my waist, and somehow he was even closer to me. I felt his teeth rake softly against the skin of my shoulder, and I closed my eyes, tilting my head back. I was helpless against him.

“You will only ever be mine,” he whispered.

I felt every word that his lips formed against my skin.

“You will only ever be mine, Merlin. Only mine.”

I nodded, and more than ever I wished that he would release my arms. My hands were burning with their desire to feel him under them.

“Only mine,” he growled, more sounds than words.

He lifted me forward an inch only to push me back against the wall with force.

“Only,” he whispered, and his lips kissed my jaw, and his hips ground against my own.

“Mine,” he breathed, and his lips kissed the hollow beneath my neck, and his hand pulled me to him.

“Only yours,” I echoed.

He raised his head, eye burning into me. And then, finally, his lips were on mine. Instantly, his hand released its hold on my wrists, and moved to grip my hip. My arms entwined themselves around him, and my hands were touching every patch of skin they could find. When they travelled down down down to his hips and gripped them, feeling his bone digging into my palms, he released a sound from deep within his throat.

He ripped my hands from his hips, and I mourned the loss of the pressure of his bone against my hands. My hands were again raised above my head, and he was turning me again, face to the wall. Those hips bones were again pressing into my back. Again, it was all I could think of.

One of his hands gripped my thigh, just at the junction between my leg and pelvis.

“Mine,” he breathed against my neck.


End file.
